


a wolf at your door

by punkfistfights



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Episode: s01e03 Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: Marina is a bad influence.
Relationships: Marina Andrieski/Julia Wicker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	a wolf at your door

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely have no idea why i suddenly went nuts over wiski but 2k words later, here i am! thank you [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowbaggins/pseuds/elbowbaggins/) and [scars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyprianlatewood/pseuds/cyprianlatewood) for betaing this for me!
> 
> [marina’s underwear](https://www.sparklingstrawberry.com/black-sheer-eyelash-lace-bra-set.html)
> 
> [marina’s harness](https://www.etsy.com/listing/906954055/harness-panties-3-ringsstrap-on?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=strap+on+panties&ref=sr_gallery-1-3&from_market_listing_grid_organic=1&pro=1&frs=1&col=1)
> 
> [julia’s underwear](https://www.bedtimeflirt.com/lace-strappy-bra-set-p-3238.html)

_ And you once said, "I wish you dead." You sinner  _

_ "I'll never be more than  _ **_a wolf at your door_ ** _ for dinner  _

_ And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar  _

_ I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire"  _

**The Wolf** **PHILDEL**

Marina laughed lightly as she pressed herself against Julia’s back, setting her hands on the swell of Julia’s hips. Leaning forward so she could nestle her face into the crook of Julia’s neck and breathe, “Come on, baby, I can tell you’re interested.” 

Julia shuddered at the air brushing against the sensitive skin of her throat. Marina’s left hand slipped from her hip to her lower stomach, spreading her fingers so the tip of her pinkie rested against the top of Julia’s pelvis. The pressure was almost nonexistent, but Julia still felt her cunt pulse at the proximity. It had been too long since she had been fucked. “I’m...interested,” she said. “I’m just not sure if it’s a great idea.” 

Marina snickered and slid her hand down further so her hand was fully in between Julia’s thighs, palm applying pressure over her clit. Julia’s hips bucked and she whimpered. “Oh, baby girl,” Marina cooed. “You’re so cute. Us fucking is a  _ wonderful  _ idea. You’re going to look so pretty in my lap, my fingers filling your pretty little cunt.” Marina nipped at the curve of Julia’s throat. 

Julia squirmed in her arms. She had never been with a woman before—she’d honestly never even considered it. But something about Marina just seemed to  _ call  _ to her. She seemed almost effortlessly erotic with every action, prowling around with her high-but-throaty voice and her bedroom eyes. She was also  _ constantly  _ touching Julia, bracing her hand against the small of Julia’s back when she passed by her, or reaching out to adjust Julia’s fingers into the correct configurations when Julia was learning a new spell. 

But… “I have a boyfriend,” Julia whispered. “I can’t.” 

Marina pressed a series of small kisses on Julia’s neck and shoulder, not moving her hand from between Julia’s thighs. “I’m hearing a lot of ‘ _we_ _can’t’_ and ‘ _it’s not a good idea’_ but not a single _‘stop’._ If you’re not interested in me fucking you senseless, then say so. I’ll stop immediately. But, honestly, I don’t give a fuck that you have a boyfriend,” she said. 

Julia felt a bolt of heat go through her, and she couldn’t help but rut forward, moaning quietly as the movement pressed Marina’s hand more firmly against her cunt. Julia knew she should say no, but she also knew that she wasn’t going to. She craved this too desperately. “God. Please fuck me.” 

Julia could feel Marina’s lips curve into a smirk against her skin. “Get naked for me, baby,” she ordered. 

Julia brought her hands up to begin shakily unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall to the ground when she finished. Marina pulled away as Julia leaned down to unzip and yank her boots and socks off, before sliding her pants down her legs so she could kick them off as well. She turned around to face Marina, wearing only a pair of matching, strappy black underwear. Barefoot, she was a lot shorter than Marina, especially since Marina had a pair of heels on. 

“I said  _ naked,  _ Julia,” Marina said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping a toe against the ground. 

Julia flushed, before pushing her panties off and reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, holding it against her chest for a moment before allowing it to fall to the ground as well. 

Marina smirked as she ran an assessing gaze over Julia’s body. Julia shifted in place, her slick thighs rubbing together. “Your tits are so pretty,” Marina said, reaching out and flicking one of Julia’s nipples. Julia whined. “The piercings are a good look. You should go braless more often, let me see them through your shirt.” 

Julia blushed. “Should we...should we be doing this in the middle of the safehouse? Anyone could come in.” 

Marina chuckled. “Oh, baby girl. You’re worrying about that  _ now,  _ when you already have your needy cunt out for the world to see?” she asked. 

Julia swallowed, hard. She probably  _ should  _ have said something before getting naked but...Marina had told her to get naked, so she had listened. “I just...what if someone sees us?” 

“Then they’d see a pretty little slut getting what she needs,” Marina answered, with a sly glint in her bright eyes. 

Julia’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she said softly. 

Marina laughed, before grabbing Julia’s hands and reeling her closer. “Nobody’s coming back tonight, baby. After this, every time you come in here to practice your spells, I want you thinking of daddy fucking you until your pretty little head is empty.” 

Okay, why the  _ fuck _ was that so hot? Julia had always been vaguely weirded out by daddy kink, yet somehow in this setting, it just made her even wetter. “O-okay.” 

“Go sit down and give your clit some attention. I want you fucking soaking when i’m ready for you,” Marina said. 

Julia nodded before racing over to the chair by the table and sitting down. She reached down and started playing with her clit, rolling it between her middle and ring fingers. She was already so wet she was dripping and she couldn’t help but rock against her own fingers as she watched Marina strip down. She left on her bra and underwear, a black lacy set with a harness over the panties. She was slender and pale, black star tattoos covering her arms and chest. Julia gasped, biting at her lower lip. 

Marina chuckled. “Baby girl, I took one look at you and knew you were going to be panting for it. You’re a bad bitch, but you’re also just a needy slut who desperately needs a good dicking, aren’t you? When was the last time your little boyfriend fucked you right?” 

Julia writhed in the chair, resisting the urge to put more direct pressure on her clit. “I, I don’t know,” she said. “Please, Marina, I want it so badly.” 

Marina shook her head. “Close, but not quite right. Try again.” 

Julia’s lips trembled. “Please fuck me, daddy,” she whispered. 

“Better,” Marina said. “Get up.” 

Julia jumped up, her hand flying away from her cunt. Marina bent over and reached into her bag, pulling out a hefty, dark-red dildo, before striding over to where Julia was standing and sitting down in the chair Julia had just vacated. She set the dildo on the table and patted her thigh. “Sit in daddy’s lap, sweetheart.” 

Julia went to straddle her but was stopped by Marina’s hand on her stomach. “The other way,” she said. Julia turned around before perching on Marina’s knees. Marina laughed and wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist, yanking her closer. “Spread your legs.” 

Julia obeyed thoughtlessly. One of Marina’s hands trailed down and started rubbing at her clit, while the other hand reached up and cupped her breast, twisting and tugging at her nipple. Julia threw her head back and let out a shameless moan as her hips hitched. Without warning, Marina sunk two fingers deep into her cunt. Her nails were slightly too long to be comfortable, but she was making Julia feel too good for her to have any real complaints. “Oh, oh, that feels so good. Marina—” 

“Say it  _ right,  _ baby,” Marina whispered in her ear. 

Julia snapped. “Fuck, daddy, you feel so good! Your fingers fill me up just right, put another one in, please, please—” 

“Well, your begging is so pretty that I just have to,” Marina said, slipping a third finger in. “Come on, fuck yourself on my fingers like the slut you are, I want to see it.” 

“Yes, yes, yes. Thank you, daddy, it feels—ah—it’s so fucking good.” 

“I should cover you in hickies for your little boyfriend to find,” Marina mused. “He should know that if he’s not going to fuck you right, someone else will.” 

Julia shuddered, her cunt clenching around Marina’s fingers. “No, no, no—” 

Marina sighed. “Fine, since you’re being so good for me.  _ But,  _ I want you to suck my cock.” 

Julia turned her head. “Wh-what? Will that be good for you?” 

Marina pressed a light kiss to her jaw. “Just you on your knees with your mouth stretched wide would be good enough for me, but this dildo is enchanted so I can feel it. So it’ll be even better.” She pulled her fingers out of Julia’s cunt. “But first, I want you to straddle my thigh, baby girl. You’re so close. I want you to come before I fill you with my cock.” 

Julia eagerly got up and moved to straddle one of Marina’s legs, throwing her arms around Marina’s shoulders. Marina’s hands fell to her ass and squeezed it hard, pulling her cheeks apart so she felt a breeze against her asshole. Julia ground against her smooth skin, whimpering at the friction. She began almost frantically rocking against Marina’s thigh, mindlessly seeking an orgasm. 

“Come on, baby, come on daddy’s thigh,” Marina said, rubbing one finger against Julia’s hole. 

That was enough; Julia arched her back and let out a loud keening noise as she felt her orgasm slam through her, lighting up all her nerves and leaving her gasping. 

“You’re such a good little slut,” Marina cooed. “Now get on your knees for daddy.” 

Julia shakily got on the ground, kneeling in front of Marina. She watched as Marina got her dildo into place and ran through a simple series of tuts. It shimmered lightly with magic as Marina proceeded to wrap her hand around it and pump it a few times before crooking two fingers at Julia, gesturing for her to start. 

Julia scooched forward, leaning up so she could be more comfortable. She decided to put on a bit of a show as she pressed a soft kiss to the head, making Marina moan. She gave the base an open-mouthed kiss, before dragging the flat of her tongue from the base to the head. She didn’t especially love the taste of silicone, but Marina’s expression—slowly losing its cool and growing enraptured as she stared down at Julia—more than made up for it. Julia sealed her lips around the head and started sucking, bobbing up and down on Marina’s cock. 

Marina reached out and tangled her fingers in Julia’s hair, tearing from her a desperate moan. She didn’t start fucking Julia’s face, allowing her to keep control of the pace, but she did tug at the strands. Julia couldn’t help herself: she was drooling all over it and dripping on the ground. “Okay, enough,” Marina said. Julia pulled off the cock, panting lightly. “Get up and bend over the table, princess.” 

Julia hastened to do so, bracing her hands on the wood of the table. Marina ran one finger over her slit before sliding her cock into Julia’s cunt in a single smooth move. 

Julia cried out. “Fuck!” 

“Your cunt is so tight around daddy’s cock,” Marina moaned, gripping Julia’s slim hips and pumping in and out at a furious pace. 

Julia spread her thighs wide and whimpered. “Oh! Fuck me harder, daddy!” 

Marina chuckled throatily. “You like that, baby girl? You like daddy’s cock stretching you wide and fucking you deep? Is it better than when your boyfriend fucks you?” 

“Yes, yes!” Julia said without thinking. “It’s so fucking good, fuck!” 

One of Marina’s hands moved from her hip to her clit, rubbing it hard. “You’re such a hot fucking slut. So desperate for daddy to fuck you right.” 

It only took a few more moments for Julia to reach climax again, slumping against the table. Marina seemed to follow suit soon afterwards, only fucking a few deep strokes into her before slipping out and slapping her ass. 

“That was good,” she said. “Anytime your boyfriend isn't enough, feel free to come to me. I’ll fuck you right.” 

She moved away to go and get dressed, leaving Julia sprawled over the table for a minute or two before she took a deep breath and pushed herself up. She stumbled over to where her clothes were, watching as Marina put her outfit back on and tucked her dildo back into her bag. 

“See you tomorrow. Thanks for the fuck,” Marina said with a wink, before striding out of the room, leaving Julia alone in the safehouse to realize what she’d just done. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and come yell at me on [tumblr](http://t4tqueliot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
